


So the future is mine

by risinggreatness



Series: Circle 'round the sun [79]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risinggreatness/pseuds/risinggreatness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara’s past is nothing more than unpleasant memories (not EU compliant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So the future is mine

With the gentle nudge of sunlight, Mara wakes, her face buried in a pillow. Jerking her head up, she realizes she doesn’t recognize the bed, or the room for that matter. Last night’s events come rushing back to her when she spies her clothes strewn about the floor.

Mara and Luke actually made it to a bed this time ( _the bunk she occupies at the Temple doesn’t count_ ).

She smirks; satisfied knowing the old masters would balk if they knew how the two of them desecrate their hallowed halls.

The fact Luke would rather satisfy her than go elsewhere doesn’t hurt either. Though somehow they made it back to his apartment ( _trying something new, she guesses_ ).

If only she knew where here is. Or where he is.

She stretches across the entire size of the bed: she could stay in bed, maybe go back to sleep, or she could take this opportunity to explore her new surroundings. The latter is too tempting.

Mara slips out from between the sheets, fully intending to grab her own clothes, but changes her mind and picks up Luke’s tunic instead. It’s only just long enough to cover her; she’s glad the room isn’t too cold.

As far as bedrooms go, there isn’t much to be said for Luke’s. Full enough not to be a prison; stark enough to indicate he’s usually elsewhere. Mara’s cabin on _Wild Karrde_ has a similar atmosphere.

The few possessions which look like they get any attention are torn apart; wiring and mechanics spread over a table.

Mara ventures out of the bedroom, an aroma hits her nose as the door opens. Following the scent around the corner, she’s surprised by the sight which greets her.

Luke is _cooking_ and it doesn’t smell half bad.

Half-dressed, he goes about the kitchen oblivious to her presence.

“There’s no way this is real.” Speaking breaks her dream-like spell, but reality ( _even her reality_ ) has always been better than any dream Mara’s ever had.

“You’re finally up.”

Late morning rays are streaming through the window. She tries to play it off, “I was up nearly a half-hour ago. I kept expecting you to come back.”

“You mean you were snooping though my stuff.”

“Investigating.”

“Whatever you want to call it,” he grins. “Have something to eat.”

With Luke’s invitation, she enters the kitchen fully. His breath hitches; Mara can’t suppress her second self-satisfied smirk of the day. The tunic is tantalizingly short, leaving practically the full length of her legs exposed.

There’s a clatter of dishes and Luke flies across the room. He catches her lips with his before he start moving his mouth down to her throat, his hands roaming over her lower back.

Mara shudders pleasantly.

“What was that about something to eat?”

Between placing kisses on her neck, “Forget breakfast, let’s go back to bed.”

“Lunch.”

“Whatever.”

Their food is stone cold by the time they get around to eating it, but their rumbling stomachs don’t mind. Picking at the remains on her plate, “I didn’t realize rebellion heroes had time to learn how to cook.”

“There are some advantages to growing up on a farm,” he says wryly.

Mara roll her eyes. “Now you’re playing into the farmboy image?”

“As long as you’re going to harp on it. And speaking of time, shouldn’t you be meeting Ahsoka for training?”

“Shit,” Mara jumps up; Luke laughs at her panic. “What about you?!” she yells at him, running to the bedroom to gather her clothes, “Don’t you have – I don’t know – hero things to do?!”

Calming down enough to speak, “Come back, Mara. It’s alright. I contacted Ahsoka; she knows you’re going to be late.”

“And whatever you have to do?”

“I’m not heading out again for another few days. Until then I’m working at the Temple; I’ll go when you go.”

The tension in her shoulders releases. There’s no hurry. She has nothing to fear from Ahsoka; no wrath or violent punishment awaits her for her failure. Still, Mara doesn’t settle down.

Being with Luke feels different – is different from everything she’s ever known, but she can’t shake the feeling it will all turn to dust and she’ll be right back where she was. Everyone she’s ever known was a disappointment in the end. Why should Luke be any different?

She turns it over in her head while Luke stares at her with _that_ look on his face like he’s trying to figure out what she’s thinking without reading her mind. It makes her laugh.

“Luke? You still home?”

Mara stops laughing abruptly.

“In the kitchen, Leia,” he shouts back, still intently focused on the emotions flickering across her face ( _namely: stunned silence_ ).

Unconsciously, Mara tries to make herself inconspicuous; the two of them are not any more dressed than when Mara found Luke cooking. She’s sure her face is as red as her hair when Leia sits down at the table with them, though the senator doesn’t seem to notice.

“Luke, I’m going to need the information Ahsoka compiled on Mandalore. She said you had it.”

Mara begs him silently not to leave her alone like this, but he doesn’t seem to notice, “I’ll get it for you.”

He stands up and Mara chews her bottom lip, desperately trying to come up with an excuse to go with him, but she doesn’t have enough time.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s caught me with Han in a lot worse situations than this.” There’s a hint of amusement in Leia’s voice Mara doesn’t expect. “The hazards of living with your long-lost brother, I suppose.”

Rather than find out what those situations included, Mara changes the subject, “Your Mandalore problem wouldn’t happen to be Death Watch, would it?”

“It is. I heard rumors of them throughout the Alliance, but that’s all they were. What do you know about them?”

Leave it to enemies of the Empire to exist in pockets. Then again Death Watch never did play well with others, not even each other. Mara thinks back to the few members she knew ( _killed_ ), all of _them_ were under the Emperor’s thumb. Their resentment was only outstripped by what they called _true_ Mandalore.

“Watch out for a woman named Bo Katan, their leader – last I knew – and a thorn in the Imperial side.”

Mara doesn’t mention the handful of failed attempts on Katan’s life. The assassins who went after her were all found dead or worse. As a matter of opinion, she always thought they were unequal for the task.

Leia sighs, “It’s a start.”

Mara is saved from divulging anymore by Luke’s return. She would have, but she’s not sure how useful it would be ( _she’s been out touch for a while_ ).

While Luke sees Leia off, Mara’s mood sinks.

She was doing so well – not thinking of those times. She bites her nails, trying to push back the memory.

Luke hesitates at the door then kneels in front of her, taking her hands away from her face.

Gently, “Are you alright?”

Mara stares blankly.

“How about we go meet Ahsoka now?”

She nods vigorously.

“Okay. We’ll go.”

Luke takes her hand.

It’s not much, but it’s another step forward. She won’t slide back.

**Author's Note:**

> See author bio for discussion on this 'verse.


End file.
